


Unconscionably Festive

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros try and fail to induce Karkat to join in preparing for a Perigee's Eve party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconscionably Festive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fr00tb4t](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fr00tb4t/gifts).




End file.
